Being Called a Freak
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Kana Katsuragi is Tohru Honda's one and only sister. But neither of this know it. When Tohru and Alana's Father died everything changed. Kana was taken to her aunt who hates her and was son forgotten by her older sister. Even thought she's 12 she's gone threw more things then Torhu ever has.
1. kana Katsuragi

Name: Kana Katsuragi

Age: 5 ( in the beginning)

Height: 3"5

Weight: 12

Gender: Female

Hair Color: black-Purple

Eye Color: dark purple

Family: tohru honda, Kyoko, Katsuya, grandfather and his kid

Personality: Cold, Mean, kind, timid, antisocial, alot like Akito, but not as dangerous

Attributes: Has ears, fangs, tails, long nails, long hair

Abilities: Flexible, strong, fast, smart

Likes: Anime, manga, kimonos, foxes, animals, dark clothes, the moon, forests, trees, the outside

Dislikes: People, being made fun of, her ears, tail, long nails, fangs, her appearance, being called small or short, bullies,

Love interest: you'll see in the story

History: You'll see

Favorite color: emerald

Comment? Rate? Follow?


	2. one person dies another leaves

3rd POV

Flash back 4 years ago

"It's a shame he died"

"Yes and he left his 1 year old daughter as well."

"'How sad."

"I feel bad for his other daughter."

"Why?"

"She still has to live with that mother of her's."

"Wha about the little girl? Her same was Kana wasn't it."

"Yes but shes gonna be with her sister."

"A yes, good for her."

"Umph well i fell bad for her sister being stuck with her child of all people."

"Yes yes i_"

"shh there coming."

Everyone turns around and sees 3 people. A child, a woman, and in the women's hands a child. The little girl has brown hair and blue eyes. Like her mother. The woman like the girl, has blue eyes but orange hair. Now the child looking nothing like any of them has blackish purple hair and dark purple eyes. Where she got the eyes who know.

"They all look nothing alike. They don't even look like family."

"Yes but Tohru looks like her father and not her mother."


	3. New school, new trouble, new nickname

Kana's POV

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

I wake up not caring about the nickname that her aunt used all the time. Even though, it was annoying i new better than to say anything about it. I never understood why my aunt hated me so much. I mean I've never done anything to her. But, i guess it must have been her parents. When ever she tried to ask about them her aunt and her cousins would always glare at her and start yelling. Saying you don't need to know about it and all that kind of stuff. Much to her annoyance. I know what your thinking. Why does she need to ask about that. Well, to tell you the truth, i don't even know what my parents look like. Not that I'm blind or anything. Just that she doesn't have any memory of them that's all.

But these days i dont really care about them anymore i mean why should i. They probably just abandon me jsut to get rid of me. I mean who wants a little girl with fox ears, a tail, fangs, sharp nails and cat like reflexes. But, today was going to be a new day. I already knew that nothing good was going to happen. Of course nothing good ever happens. EVER. Today was my first day of school. I can finally get away from my family. I've always hated them. Well... Besides gramps he's a good guy. He never cared about my ears and stuff.

Anyway like i said im going t be starting school. i even have a uniform. But I can't hide my tail and everything else. So it's gonna suck.

After this i get dress and make a hole so my tails get in and try to fix my uncontrollable hair. i then walk downstairs and see my aunt waiting to yell at me. i tune her out. I then look at the time and see i gotta run. I run as fast as I can which remind you is pretty fast. I then walk into my class room. 1-A and sit down. Lucky for me there was no one there. Yay *note the sarcasm* Meaning that when they open the door i'll be the first one they see. After a couple of minutes a girl with pink hair and eyes walks in with a hood with cat ears on them. (Top middle) She looks at me ad blushes. After that she runs towards me and hugs me.

"Oh my god your so cute kisune-chan."

i look at her. "Kisune?"

"That means Fox you know and your ears you remind me of a little fox."

i look back at her more deadly. "Don't call me short or little."

"Ok!" We hear the door open and another girl comes in. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. (Left) Her eyes made her look sleepy.

"H...he...lo..." We both sweat drop at her. Pinky then gets up and hugs her.

"What's your name?!"

"Sachi..."

"Sachi? Thats so cute!" She hugs Sachi and looks at me and opens her mouth but another girl comes in.

she glares at us. She has long dark purple hair and gold eyes.

"Hi! Who are you!" Ms. Glare stares at her and glares at her hyper attitude.

"Isn't it common manners to say your name before you ask others."

"Oh? I'M HINATA!"

The girl steps back. She looks at Sachi.

"Sa...chi"

Then to me.

"Isn't it common manners to say your name before you ask others." I smirk at her. She flushes.

"Tobari."

"Kana."

We stare at each other and she then looks up at my ears. She moves near me and so do the other girls. They then go into a circle and Tobari tugs my tail and Hinata and Sachi follow.

"OW!" I then scratch them. They look at me bewildered.

"Their real." They say at the same time.

I narrow my eyes at them. "So what?"

They exchange glaces. Hinata then jumps on me.

"See you are a kisune!"I look at her. She doesn't think it's weird?

"So what you got ears?" Tobari says and turns around.

Sachi nods in agreement with the two girls. I look at them. New people then come in and stare at me. I look down.

"Hey look it's Little Fox!" a boy screams. murmurs then start to take place.

"What a freak."

"Weirdo."

"Is she human?"

Its the same as always. i look back up and see Hinata look at me. The other two follow. Sachi moves near me and pats my head and hugs me. Hinata and Tobari then move forward.

"HEY!" Hinata yells.

"What?" I hear the boy who called me 'Little Fox'.

"Shut up leave her alone what's wrong with her ears?!"

He then stares at her.

"Make me!" He screams and moves near Hinata and she backs away. Tobari then moves in front of her and goes right up into his face.

She then smacks him. "There! You didn't say who had to make you shut up."

He looks at her and backs up. He then moves his eyes towards me.

"Whatever! Hang out with the fox."

The teacher the comes in and signs us our tables. Lucky I'm stuck with Hinata, Sachi and Tobari.

Class ends and we all walk out. I move in front of them. They look at me confused.

'T-thanks nobody every stood up for me before."

They then smile and me and pat my head.

"No problem." Sachi says.

"That's what friends are for right?" Tobari says and walks of then smirks. Sachi follows her.

"She's right Kana!" Hinata then lines up with them.

"We're your friends so don't worry about it."

They all then smile and leave.

'Maybe something good can happen after all.'

I then walk back to home waiting for school to start tomorrow. Even, though that boy was calling me names. I still had mu friends to back me up.

Comment? Rate? Follow?


	4. From a Black to Orange

5 year time skip

"Ring ring ring."

"Zzzz."

"RING!"

I jolt upright from my bed. I then look at my annoying alarm clock giving it death glares.

"RI-!"

"SMASH!"

"There goes another clock." I mentally sigh and get dressed into my uniform and put my hair down. It goes down to my back. But, unlike when I was a child I didn't have my unusually curly hair that was annoying but, now it's straight just how I like it. I walk downstairs and see that nobody's there so I get some toast and walk out the door to see my three and only friends. Hinata, Sachi and Tobari.

Unlike when I first meet them there more taller and mature. Their all now 11 while I'm still 10. Don't ask me how the heck it happened I don't know. I still look like a kid in my opinion. Nobody can ever guess my age and it's really annoying. Most people think that I'm lucky nobody can guess my age and I look all young. Still if your called 7 and your turning 11 next year it's not all that cool.

"Kana!" Hinata my annoying and bubble friend calls and hugs me.

I look at her she's now a head taller than me. Curse my shortness!

"What?!" I asks annoying and glare at her. But, sense she normally always gets glared like this she's un fazed.

"Hinata stop screaming." Motherly Sachi calls. Hinata backs up and looks down.

"You should learn so manners Hinata everything else has changed but not that."

We all turn to Tobari and look at her. She then walks away and motions us to follow. Then we all walk along like little kittens.

We reach the school in 10 minutes and see a lot of kids already coming in. I put my arms behind my head.

"Why is it that even when we leave early we're always late?"

"It's because a girl with pink hair always makes us late." Tobari states and glares at Hinata. She then runs and grabs mine and Sachi's hand.

"Come on let's go!" We then follow her unwillingly with Tobari following behind.

We then enter the class and see a certain boy glaring at me. We shrug it off and sit down. It's always been like this he's always hated me and called me by the nickname that I hate the most. 'Little Fox' because of my ears and everything else. But, I think he's just mad because he got told off by Tobari 5 years ago. After that he's always hated me.

The teacher then comes in and take attendance.

"Takumi?"

"Here!" A blond haired boy called. He doesn't like me either.

"Sachi?" He calls

"Here..." Sachi always hated school so she always pretends to be tired.

"Nastume?"

"Here." He calls. He was the boy I was taking about before. He has black hair and red eyes.

"Tobari?"

"I'm here as well." She says sweetly. Tobari and her manners.

"Yuki?"

"Hhhhheeeerrree..." He calls in a mocking voice. He has blue hair. He was the boy most of the girls besides us 4 liked. I don't know why.

"Hana-"

"Little-" Yuki calls

"Fox-" Takumi responds

"Demon." Nastume finishes. If you haven't guessed it, they are the annoying boys who hate me the most at the school.

"Be quiet." The teacher then sighs. "Hana?"

"He-" I try to say but I'm stopped by the idiot trio.

"Cursed Cat Girl!" Everyone. Well almost everyone starts laughing.

I sigh again. The teacher just ignores them and goes on. That's just how it is at school. Everyone else follows them because their all scared of Natsume. The teacher only pretends to call he doesn't really care at all. He only pretends to care. I almost forgot that the idiot trio are all triplets.

"Shut up Idiot Trio!" I screamed. Hinata, Sachi, Tobari and me started cracking we started mocking them.

"Go-" Hinata starts

"One-" Sachi states

"Kana!" Tobari finished and we all started laughing again and we all fell on the floor.

"Girls! Get up!" The teacher screams. We do as he says and high five each other.

"That was perfect!" We all say and started laughing even louder.

"THAT'S IT!" We all stop laughing. The teacher walks over to the boys and grab all of their hand then comes over to us. He then grabs Hinata, Sachi and Tobari arms then lifts me up and puts me over his shoulder and drags us out the room.

"I can't stand you brats anymore!"

We all flinch at his tone of voice.

The teacher then grabs everyone and hits them on the head. He then turns to me. He smacks me right on the face and pulls me up.

"Kana! Your coming with me!" He then turns to everyone else. And points to everyone.

"You 6 make up!" He then drags me into a classroom and smacks me again.

"Kana! I thought you knew better than to say something back!" He then squeezes my arms making me cry.

"W-what else was I suppose to do!" I scream at him. He squeezes my arms even harder.

"Ignore them and don't get in trouble!" I then fell my arm start to bleed.

"B-but t-they do I-it every d-day." I whimper. He then sighs, lets go of my arms, gets up and puts his hand on his head.

"What am I going to do with my class?" He turns to me and his face softens.

"Sorry about that.." He then pats my head, puts bandages on my arm and we walk about to the others. Their all screaming at each other but then get quiet as they see us. The teacher sighs and walks away.

"Come on." He opens the door back into class, we all walk to our seats and glare at each other for a second and class starts.

After about 4 hours it was lunch break. We all get up and get out of the class. Hinata, Sachi and Tobari look at me apologetically and tell me that they have to go to the lunch stand to get their food. I tell them it's okay and they walk away. The door to the classroom then opens and the idiot trio walks in.

"Oh look who it is." Takumi says. They all then turn to me.

"It's little fox." Yuki says.

I then fell someone take my arm and lift me up. I turn to see Natsume. The trio are the tallest in the school. Natsume, then Yuki and finally Takumi. Natsume stood at a tall height for a 11 year old of 5"4. Yuki 5"3 and Takumi 5"2. I was at a compete disadvantage. I was 4"1". More than a foot shorter. And, if 3 boys and 1 girl got into a fight who do you think would win?

"Let go of me." I glare at Natsume but he lifts up my chin and smirks.

"What's wrong can't do anything without your little friends.

That was it. I stepped on his foot, mad a run for it and jumped out a window onto a tree. I look back and see the trio run and I run for it like my life depended on it. I was running for about an hour until they finally catches up. Class started half an hour ago. Yuki was the first. He had the top grades in gym and was the fastest of the guys with Takumi and Nataume not that far behind. He yanked my hair and pulled me to the floor.

"L-let me go!" I scream but I knew he wouldn't.

"Got 'it'!" He screamed. He used the word 'it' as if I was an animal.

Yuki and Natsume come running. Then it got bloody. They smacked me, kicked me and beated me half to death. But that wasn't the worst part. Natsume thought it would be funny if he dyed my hair but the paint got into my eyes. It lasted about 2 hours until they were satisfied. It was the worst day of my life. I couldn't move any of my muscles and I couldn't see all the way. After a couple of minutes Hinata, Sachi and Tobari found us.

They looked shocked. They moved the trio away and tried to touch me. I smacked their hands away and glared at them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at them and ran away.

That was the last time I ever talked to anyone. The last time I smiled. The last time I made a emotions and the last time I thought of myself as a human.


	5. Kana Katsuragi 2

Name: Kana Katsuragi

Age: 11-14

Height: 4"5

Weight: 55

Gender: Female

Hair Color: orange

Eye Color: orange

Family: tohru honda, Kyoko, Katsuya, grandfather and his kid

Personality: Cold, Mean, kind, timid, antisocial, alot like Akito, but not as dangerous

Attributes: Has ears, fangs, tails, long nails, long hair, her bear

Abilities: Flexible, strong, fast, smart

Likes: Anime, manga, kimonos, foxes, animals, dark clothes, the moon, forests, trees, the outside

Dislikes: People, being made fun of, her ears, tail, long nails, fangs, her appearance, being called small or short, bullies,

Love interest: you'll see in the story

History: You'll see

Favorite color: emerald

Comment? Rate? Follow?


	6. Moving, older sister and the Sohmas

Kana POV

It's been about 1 year sense I last said a word to anybody or made a sound. It's not that I'm a mute or anything it's just that I don't like humans at all. I'm also antisocial to everything and everyone around me sense that 'accident'. I mean it's pretty hard to forget about it when it stares you straight in the face everyday. Imagine if you had blackish hair and almost black eyes and they turned orange and you have a tail and other fox parts. It sucks but being called little fox is even worse-

"KANA GET YOUR THINGS PACKED WE'RE MOVING!" My aunt yells and stops my thoughts. I mentally sigh and pack my stuff I didn't have much. I only have a few clothes and a fox bear. It's adorable. It's about the only thing I care about. I then walk down the stairs and leave. My aunt and my grandpa and her family we're all downstairs.

"Their's going to be another girl moving in with us." My aunt states

'Another girl?' I think to myself. My grandfather as if he read my mind answers.

"She's your older sister." My eyes widen. They never told me before. The others ignore me and get into the car. I sit in the back and don't say anything. I've never been close to them. At all. I've even lost close contact to my grandpa. My older sister won't be any different I bet. We reach the house in a few hours. It was big. We set all of our stuff and we we're already to go. Then their was a knock on the door.

A girl that looked about 16 and a height of 5"5. She has dark brown hair, with two blue bows and blue hair. She most be my older sister. She bows.

"It's nice to see you again." Her voice was polite and kind.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. You certainly don't waste any time." My aunts says kindly but you could tell she didn't like her. Tohru does a fake laughter and grandpa walks in.

"Oh tohru it's nice to see you again." He smilies at her. She bows. "Tohru there is someone you should meet." He pulls me over and I give a small bow and look at her. She bows back.

"I'm sorry grandpa but who is this?"

"Her name is Kana and she's your younger sister by 5 years." Tohru beams, grabs my hands and hugs me.

"It's nice to meet you Kana!" I push her away and run upstairs.

"I'm sorry Tohru she isn't very close to other people. She's been though a lot with bulling."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"It was a few years ago when these 3 boys almost killed her and dyed her hair. The dye also got into her eyes."

"Why?"

"Because she looks like a fox with her ears, tail, fangs and long nails."

That was all I heard as I ran back to my room. I slam the door hard and sit on my bed. I then hear footsteps and my door opens. I jump and stare at the visitor. It was Tohru. Her stuff was in her hands. She bows and looks at me.

"I-I'm sorry I had no idea that you went thought so much." I stare at her and she leaves.

She apologized. Nobody EVER apologizes to me. Maybe this girl wasn't like everyone else. I woke up the next morning and see that no one not even a Tohru was there. I sighed and got ready for school. It would go by like that sense I don't say anything and nether does anyone else. I walked to school and it took FOREVER, so I stopped. I forgot that the house was far away. I turned my body and just walked where ever. I final stopped at a school. It was a middle school.

I walked there even though I'm not supposed to and hopped the fence. I was on a tree. I jumped from tree to noting tree. I finally stopped when I saw two people or kids. Older than me thought. But by a few years. I put my hood up and jumped down. Not to my surprise I shocked them. The boy was glaring at me. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Not the average Jo. I looked at the girl. She has golden orange hair color and orange brown eyes. She looked different like the boy. The boy stepped up.

"What do you want? Don't you know it's rude to just jump down a tree and not say anything?" He was annoying so ignored him.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?!" He screamed. I ignored him. He then pulled me put I flipped him over my head and he landed at a THOMP.

"You brat!" He grabbed me and lifted me off the floor.

"Hiro!" The girl screamed. The boy called Hiro blushed and put me down still glaring at me.

"Sorry Kisa." He mumbled and put his fingers in his pocket. Then he looked back at me and grabbed my hand.

"HIRO!" Kisa screamed.

"She started it!" He then tripped and land on me and Kisa. There was two POFFS and I looked down expecting too see the two kids. But, they weren't there instead there was a small Tigre and a lamb. I looked at them blankly then the lamb yelled and I never it was Hiro.

"Now look what you did!"

"Hiro!" The cub was Kisa. I then picked them up and their clothes and ran away from the sight where no one could hear and see us. Then there was another POFFS and their stood Kisa and Hiro. I turned around so that they could get dressed. I turned around and they glared at me. Well, Kisa just looked at me bewildered and Hiro was glaring at me with daggers.

"You saw?" He asked. I nodded.

"And!?" He screamed for some unknown reason. I looked at him puzzled. They turn into animals so what at least they don't have ears and tails.

"Don't you think we're freaks!" I then remembered my past and smacked him.

"What was that for?!" I then grabbed them and we were on a roof.

"Get us down from here!" He screamed. I mentally sighed and look my hoody off. They looked at me bewildered.

"Y-you-!" Kisa stuttered.

"Your like us! But. Why did we transform?" Hiro looked at me suspiciously. I then pointed to a ladder that reacted down to the floor and I jumped off the roof to a tree and ran.

"HEY!"' Hiro screamed but I ran all the way home and bumped into a man. There was a poof. I ran away so he couldn't see me. I was then home. I ran to my room and looked into the mirror. There was a orangish brown fox cub. It was me of course. That's how I got my ears and tail from. I was the fox. Of what? I don't know. Then there was a poof and I was back to being myself.

"I'm home!" I voice called. It was tohru I looked at her, she looked at me and waved then I ran back to my room and laid my head on the pillow. After a few hours I heard a voice yelling so I went downstairs. I saw a orange haired boy and a gray haired boy. I see grandpa smack my aunt and he looks at me.

"Kana tohru is leaving. My eyes widen and I look at Tohru and see looks at the two boys.

"Yuki, Kyo this is my younger sister Kana." They look at me and gray smiles.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Yuki Sohma and the stupid cat is Kyo Sohma." He bows in a sweet voice. My eyebrows raise and I look at Tohru. I then point to Yuki and Kho then make a triangle and then a heart. All three of them blush.

"I hate to ask this boys but could you take Kana too? She would be a lot happier with tohru." Grandpa says and I look at him then back at the boys.

"For now." Yuki smiles. Then Kyo takes my hand and he leads me out the door. Then he waits for the two of them.

"Come on let's go home." I follow the three of them back to a only house. They opened the door and a man with black hair and dark brown eyes came in. He looks at me, then a Kyo, Yuki and finally tohru. He then try's to pet my head when I smack his arm away scratching him in the process.

"Who's this a mini Akito?" He says sarcastically.

"That's not funny Shigure." Yuki says.

The man called Shigure looks hurt. "I was half serious and half joking."

They all the glare at him and tohru steps in front of me. "This is Kana my little sister," Shigure then looks at me then at Tohru.

"You look nothing alike or act alike." I then take a piece of paper out and draw a word. 'Jackass.'

"That's horrible." I then look away and the boys show me too my room. I was sharing it with Tohru. I look at them and nod.

"Can't you talk!" Kyo hisses. I then walk up to him and smack him. He falls back, holds onto me, I fall into Shigure, Shigure falls into Tohru and Tohru falls into Yuki. Then their was a CRASH!

After a few seconds the smoke disappears. There stood a cat, rat and a dog in place of Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. And my hood came of revealing my ears.

Kisa POV

We were walking together then I stopped. Hiro looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"H-Hiro remember that girl that we fell into and she saw our zodiac form?"

"Yes." He grunts.

"Well I was thinking why did I change when she fell into you? And also about those ears."

"Maybe a guy showed up?"

"No and Hiro?"

"Yes?"

"That little girl looked like a fox."

We both then stare at each other.

"There can't be..." Hiro starts

"...another zodiac animal?!" I finish.

We then stood their in silence.

'A fox in the zodiac?'


	7. Invisible Friendship

Kana's POV

There stood a cat, rat and a dog. It reminded me of Kisa and Hiro. They transformed too.

"Now look what you did you stupid cat!" The rat said.

"What did I do?!" The cat said.

"Both of you stop it." Cried the dog.

They looked at me.

"Yuki here is the rat, Kyo's the cat and me Shigure is the dog. Our family is cured and whenever we hug the opposite sex we transform into animals from the Chinese zodiac." He explains.

I nod. "Do you know a lamp and a cub?" I asks well write down.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure look at me bewildered.

"Hoe do you know about Kisa and Hiro?!" Yuki asked.

"I meet them and helped them go to an alley and transform back into their original form." I explained.

"Alright-" POFF I grabbed Tohru's hand and walked out the room.

5-10 minutes later~

"You can come in!" Shigure voice yelled.

We walked back in. "Ok well I'll have to tell Akito."

"Who is akito?" I asked. Yuki and Kyo paused.

"He's the boy version on you." Shigure joked.

The boys gave him the death glare.

"I'm just playing. He's the head of the family."

"Alright" it was slient.

"Anyway... How old are you Kana?" Shigure asked.

"I'm turning 12 next month."

"Ok..."

"Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Tohru asked.

"All in good time."

Shigure then got up and left.

"Kana?" Kyo asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you look like a fox?"

There was no answer.

Nobody said anything else that night

Shigure's POV

What to do what to do? I thought to myself. I was driving to the Sohma House. It took around 20-30 minutes. I parked the car and walked up to where Akito was. I then knocked on the door.

"Akito are you wake? It's me Akito"

"Come in."

I opened the door. It was tensed.

"Why are you here Shigure?" 'He' asked.

"Well..."

15 minutes later

"Thats it..." I waited for him to answer back.

"Fine let the girl stay, she sounds interesting anyway."

"Yes Akito." Then I left. That was simple. More than I thought it was going to be.

I then got into the car and left.

Time skip to Morning~

Kana's POV

"Ring!"

I smacked the alarm clock. Another terrible day. I got up, got dressed and did everything.  
I looked around the room.

'Where am I...?' I thought out loud.

"Kana!?" A voice asked. It was Tohru.

Wait? Tohru? Who is that again? I shock it off. I walked down the stairs and see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

I poked her. "Oh Kana! Shigure wants to tell you that you are going to a new school!"

'Yippee!' I thought sarcastically. I nodded.

The uniform has Turtleneck,Long-Sleeve Shirt,Short-Sleeve Shirt,Skirt,Tie and Socks. It looked almost what those two older kids were wearing. But, the color of the clothing was different.

"It's not that far away from here. It's 8:20 right now. But, you need to be there by 9:00."

I nodded. "Also here.." Shigure hands me a notepad and pencil. "Sense you can't talk..."

I note down on the notebook. "I can speak I just decided not too it's been 1 year."

He looks at me bewildered. "Why?"

No answer. I believed he desired not to press.

"Umm.. As long as I'm going to be living here can I tell my friends. Because I think they would want to know... If that's ok?" Tohru questioned.

"Sure why not? As long as you don't say anything about well the zodiac of course."

Tohru beamed.

"Thank you!"

She then left and I followed her out the door. It took a little over 20 minutes to get to the school. The funny thing was that it was the same school as before.

'Maybe it's fate?' I thought to myself. I opened the door to the office and walked in.

"Oh are you the new student? Kana Katsuragi?" The office lady asked.

I nodded.

"You will be in class 1-A. I'll have Kisa show you the way."

Nod

There was a knock on the door. It was the girl from before. But, she looked more sad and distant.

"Kisa this is Kana Katsuragi." She looked at me. Her eyes then widened. But it was turned back to normal.

"Please show her the way and dear do take off your hood it's not aloud in the school."

Kisa nodded and I sighed then slowly took it off.

Their eyes widened.

"M-Miss Katsuragi... You are not aloud to have ears. Please take them off." I mentally sighed again.

"They are really." I wrote down.

"Can't you talk?" She asked.

I didn't reply.

"Very well I guess you and Kisa will get along sense you both don't talk." She then waved us away.

When we walked into the hallway their were stares everywhere on us. I understood me but not Kisa. It felt like an eternity. We finally reached the classrooms and Kisa waved me to stay here. I nodded my head. the teacher then came, looked at my ears but she shook it off.

"Class we have a new student her name is Kana Katsuragi and she is very special..."

I walked in and wrote my name on the board. They all stared at my eyes, then at my hair, to my eye and finally my tail. A girl then yelled Freak!

I sighed and sat by Kisa. She was sitting alone. I passed her a note.

"Can we be friends? it seems like your alone too."

Her eyes widen. A few minutes went by and she said nothing.

'I should have know.' I mentally signed and turned my head.

"Ring!" The school bell for lunch rung. I got up but when I tried to walk to the door a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kisa.

"Yes?" I wrote.

She pointed her finger out to the window. I looked where she was pointing and I saw, a Sakura tree in the distance.

"You want to meet me at the Sakura Tree in the distance?" I asked.

She nodded.

5 minutes later I got my food and walked over to the tree and see Kisa.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the back. She looked over at me surprised.

"What do you walk to talk about?"

I saw Kisa stiffen. Her mouth moved but no noises came out.

Kisa's POV

I moved my mouth but no noises came out.

Get ahold of yourself Kisa! Your stronger than that. This girl didn't make fun or you! She just looked at me like I was normal even when she saw me and Hiro's zodiac transformation, she just pretended like it was normal and she helped us.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale,

I breathed in and out.

'Clam down, it's alright, just speak to her!'

"I...-I..." I whispered.

'Get a grip!'

"I w-wanted to say that I-I would l-love to be your friend..." I whispered in a small and timid voice.

I looked up at her. Her eyes we're shocked.

"Y-you mean y-you want to be MY friend?!" She wrote.

I didn't understand why her voice shock when she said that but I looked at her ear and tail.

'That must be why...'

"Y-yes..." I answered.

Her eyes widened. "...t..." Her mouth was moving.

'I thought she was a mute?!' I questioned myself.

"Tha..." She started.

"T-thank y-you..." She was crying.

Kana's POV

I finally talked it's been a year sense then...

Flashback

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Flashback Ends

"It's been a y-year sense i talked to anyone." I bowed my eyes we're watering.

'Oh man I'm crying!' I tried to stop crying but they kept on coming.

I then felt a pair of arms around me.

'W-what?!' I asked.

"It's alright..." A soft voice said. It was Kisa's voice.

We stood in that position for all of lunch.

Time skip~

The first day of school wasn't so bad, I got bullied and teased a whole lot? But the positive affects was that I made a new friend and I decided that I would open up to Tohru, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki.

Kisa said that she had to go home and she couldn't be late. I told her it was alright and we went down our separate paths.

I soon got home 30 minutes later. Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and Tohru we're all home.

I opened the door and swallowed.

'Open up to them it's alright!' I gave myself a bit of a prep talk.

Then finally I decided to go and say it.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hmm? Who said that?" Shigure asked.

"We might have a visitor I'll go check!" Tohru replied.

I waited for her to walk near I was. She saw me.

"Kana? Do you know who said that?" She questioned not knowing it was me.

I swallowed again. "I-it was me..." I whispered.

Tohru's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"K-Kana... Did you just talk?"

I noded my head. "Y-yes I d-did." I stddered.

All of a sudden Tohru grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dinning room where the others were.

"T-Tohru what is it?" Shigure asked

"Miss Honda your crying..." Yuki said.

I looked at Tohru. I think she was crying tears of Joy?

"T-Tohru what's the matter?" I asked her.

There was a silence. 'Shot I forgot to tell them about me not being a mute.'

"D-did-" Shigure started

"J-just-" Yuki stuttered.

"TALK!" Kyo screamed.

"Y-yes..." I whispered.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A M.U.T.E!" Kyo screamed, again.

"I never said that now did I?" I said coldly.

"No... But you didn't talk at all." Yuki stated.

"Who cared." I replied sternly.

"She's right you too!" Shigure said sweetly.

"Anyway... I'll start dinner." Tohru then ran of to the Kitchen.

I sat down on the mat.

"Now... Why didn't you talk?" Shigure asked.

"I thought you said it didn't matter?" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Please Miss Katsuragi do explain."

"Call me a Kana sense I'm younger than you."

"A-alright..." He then blushed.

"I want to hear you say it." I say sternly

"M-Miss Kat-kana." He trys.

"No! Kana and only Kana ok, Yuki?"

"Miss-" I give him my all so terrifying glare. For some reason all three boys flinch.

"I mean K-Kana." I give him a Small smile. He blushes as does Kyo.

"I know, I'm beautiful."

"No! Your conceited!" Kyo yells.

Glare. flinch. smile.

"Like I was saying why did you stop talking." Shigure repeats.

"It all started when I meet these 3 girls when I was...um...some age..."

30 minutes later.

"...and that's what happened."

"I see..."

Silence...

"I've finished!" Tohru screams from the Kitchen.

Tohru then comes in carrying a great and professional looking sushi combo

It looked delicious.

"Thanks for the food!" We said and chowed down. It was a delicious as it looked.

"By the way my friends are coming over tomorrow." She said uncertainly,

"Alright Tohru I can't wait to meet your friends!" Shigure then started singing a stupid song.

"High school girls! High school girl! 1,2,3! High school girls!"

"Pervert..." We all besides Tohru said.

After we were done eating Everyone went to sleep.

M.o.r.n.i.n.g~

I woke up hearing Shigure sing again.

"High school girls! High school girls! 1,2,3! High school girls! I can't help but wonder what kind of friends of Tohru's are!"

"Shut up Shigure!" I screamed and walked down stairs.

To see Kyo. "A Yankee and a psychopath."

Stop... No way.

"Your not serious are you?" I joked. That doesn't sound like the type of friends Tohru would hang out with.

"No..." He signed. Just then their was a sound that came from. The door and a Tohru rushed down.

"Oh! Their here!" She got up and walked near the door. Shigure like the pervert he is, blushes.

"You perverted old man." I whispered.

"I guess you found the house okay?"

"No we got lost." Must be Tohru's friend.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Just don't do anything stupid, you stupid cat."

"That goes double for you, you damn rat!"

"Yes all of us should do well to be careful while their here, because I wonder if either of these girls found out about the curse, what would happen. Do you think?" Shigure made everyone tensed with that.

"At the very least I suppose that Tohru wouldn't be able to stay at this house." Then he put a stupid smile on his face.

"Oh well ke, sura, sura."

"Idiot."

Tohru and her friends then walk into the house and sat down.

"These are my friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Arisa.

"Pleasure." Said Saki

"I'm Kana Katsuragi."

They look at me confused.

"I thought you we're Tohru's blood sister?" Asked Arisa.

"She is she just has her other families last name." Said Saki.

"No, I wouldn't call THEM family."

Their was a bit of a pause. But, Arisa thankfully got rid of the atmosphere.

"Hey your name is Shigure right? This is your place? What do you do to pay the rent around here."

"Me? I'm a writer."

"You're a novelist?!" Me and Tohru ask.

"Yes I write story's like this."

He shows a visual novel that looked like a manga.

"Oh wait I did this one for fun."

He takes out a different book. "This is my real work."

Everyone then started to tell him that was disgusting and all that kind of stuff.

I started to get annoyed. "Don't talk about it like you know something."

They all looked at me annoyed.

"What?"

"Are you an Otaku or something?" Arisa I am now nicknaming Uo said.

"Got a problem with it Uo?" I asked. Herself and Hana flinched.

'I think that is the nickname they were given by Tohru.'

"No... It's nothing.."

Another annoying pause.

I got up.

"I'm going to my room I don't enjoy talking to others I don't really know."

They tried to stop me but I felt.

After a few minutes I heard a argument. It as between Uo and Kyo.

Then next thing I know their was two poffs.

"Oh well not my problem." I decided to go to sleep.

Shake Shake Shake Shake Shake Shake.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

I opened my eyes and see 6 figures on the ground with their cheeks bleeding.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"You slapped us you dumb ass." I flinch by the tone of Kyo's word.

"What was that for?" It was Uo.

"Ouch!" It was Tohru.

"Ick..." Next Yuki.

"..." That was Hana.

"I...I-"

"Ouch!" Tohru screamed.

"Tohru are you alright your bleeding the worst?!" They all questioned.

She looked down. She was crying.

I tried to move to her but she flinched and backed away. Her eyes showed fear, confusion and sadness.

"..." I didn't know what to say.

I looked down at my hands. They were filled with blood. The blood of the people i tried to get close to. They're going to leave again.

Wet liquid falls from my eyes. I try to wipe them away but they keep on falling down my face. My body then starts shacking and I start sobbing. I move towards them and hug Tohru.

"T-Tohru I-I d-didn't mea-mean to h-hurt you...don't leave me alone..."

"I won't." I look up at her. She was smiling.

Morning~

Hana and Uo had to leave today so we all got up and got dressed. Everyone seemed to have forgiven me about what happened but, I can still see the scars on their hands. It left me with guilt that I hurt them. So I was really depressed and didn't talk to anyone until, Uo and Hana left. After they leftmost Tohru reminded me that her schools festival is coming up soon and asked me to come when everything i set. I then told her I would come and I went upstairs. 


	8. A plum on the Back

"Kana wake up!" I heard Tohru call.

"Tohru! I don't want to go to school!"I screamed at her.

"But Kana!" She started shacking me. "Wake up! Or I'll have to drag you out!"

"Noooo~!" then believe it or not she actually pushed my off the bed. I opened my eyes to see her smirking.

"I told you I was going to drag you out!"

"Meanie! I'm up not get out!" I then pushed her out of the room.

I sighed "Geez!" I then got dressed into my uniform and head downstairs to see everyone already sitting down and eating.

The only seat left is near Shigure. Well more like some space near him. I sat down only to see Kyo glaring at me. "What do you need Kyo-Kyo?"

"You brat! No one calls me that!"

I smirked. "What's wrong Kyo-Kyo?"

"You-!"

"Please don't fight!" Tohru screamed. And tripped making a plate almost fall on the floor, but lucky Yuki caught it on time.

"Stupid Cat, don't go making trouble with Kana."

I smiled at Yuki and saw him blush. "Thanks, Yuki!"

He smiled back. "Your welcome, Kana."

"Ah, young love!" I looked over to Shigure and gave him a death glare.

"Shut up, Shigure."

Shigure put his stuff down and hugged me. "Aww, I'm so sorry, Kana, are you mad at me?"

I blushed deep red and pushed him off. "Shut off Shigure!"

"Ow! Kana, shouldn't you be living soon?"

I looked at the time. 'That bastard! he did that on purpose!'

I got up and took a piece of breath and the lunch Tohru made me. "I'm off, thanks for the food!"

Time skip classroom~

I made it a little bit earlier than before and saw Kisa. I walked near her and sat down. "Kisa, how are you?"

She smiled at me. "Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, it would be nice if it was only us in the class."

I saw Kisa face Darken. "Yeah, I wished they didn't bully us too."

It was silent for the rest of the class until Lunch. Kisa told me to meet her at the Sakura Tree. I made it there after a couple of minutes to see Kisa waiting for me with her bento. "Kisa!"

She smiled at me and sat down and I followed her. "Kana?"

I turned to her. "Yes?"

She looked down. "Why did you become my friend?"

"Its simple, your the only person that excepted me at any schools... Well at this school..."

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and told her about my childhood.

Time skip~

"I see, you've been thought alot too."

"Yeah..." I heard the bell ring and I grabbed her hand. "Lets go Kisa, we don't want to be late!"

She smiled at me. "Y-yes!"

Time skip end of school~

The bells rang to the tell us its the end of school. We both got up and walked to the exit door. Kisa stopped. "Kana, do you remember the boy I was with before?"

I nodded. "Yes, Hiro was it?"

"Y-yeah, do you think it would be alright if we could wait on him?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

After 10 minutes Hiro came glaring at me. "What we you doing here?"

I stepped up looking him right in the eye. I'm shorter then him yes but still. "I waited here with Kisa. And your late."

"You-!"

"Hiro! Don't yell at my friend. We've been waiting her for 10 minutes!"

Hiro stepped back. "O-oh, s-sorry.."

I smiled at him. "Its fine, lets go."

I walked to Hiro and Kiss's house to see that it was huge. I mean it was the Sohma House. They both turned around and waved goodbye. "Bye, Kana!"

I waved goodbye and I ran home.

Time skip once again~

"I'm home!"

Shigure greeted me and we walked inside. Only to see Tohru and Kyo making... Rice balls? "What's going on?"

Yuki then came downstairs. "Its for our school's cultural Festival."

I looked at him confused. "What's your class doing?"

"Making rice balls, its a hit or miss, anyone who buys 3 riceballs can chose a 4 one for free. There will be many different ingredients."

he smiled at me then said. "You should come to it should be fun."

I blushed. "S-sure all come."

I then walked to were Torhu and Kyo was to see them arguing. Once, again about riceballs. Well more like, the...art of riceball...making?

"Why are you arguing?" it seems that I snuck up on them cause they flinched.

Tohru was the first to speak. "Um... The art of, riceballs?"

"What is the art of riceballs? And don't answer, Kyo-Kyo."

"What do you mean done answer Kyo! And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Kyo-Kyo! Kyo-Kyo!" I teased.

"I said stop calling me that!" he then charged at me trying to punch me. But, Shigure held him back.

"You know Kyo, shell never stop if you keep responding to me." Hr then turned to me. "Kana, please stop teasing Kyo."

I ducked under his arms. "Sure, whatever."

I then looked back at Yuki. "When is the cultural festival?"

"In 6 days."

I smiled. "I'll try to come."

Time skip 6 days later in the afternoon~

Shigure told me where the school was and I told Kisa and Hiro I couldn't walk them home. They just smiled and said it was okay. In the past 6 days I've gotten really close to them. Its strange.

Anyway I made it after I saw alot of girls and guys, looking at Yuki in a... Dress? They were complimenting him but I fell like he was really embarrassed. He caught eyes with me and blushed furiously.

I walked over him and tugged his jacket. "Yuki, you look cute like a girl!"

"Kana! What are you doing!" hr looked so flustered it was adorable!

"Looking at a boy cross dressing as a girl."

He blushed darker. "i-y-you would look cuter in this."

I felt heat raise to my head and was about to open my mouth only to see a boy? Yeah a boy running towards Yuki and jumping on his shoulders.

He knocked me down and I thought I was going to fall on the hard ground but a pair of hands caught me. I turned around to see a VERY tall man with grey hair and grey eyes, looking at me.

"You should be more careful."

"R-right!" I stuttered then went brought my attention back to the boy.

He had blonde hair and yellowish eyes. And he was wearing a pink frilly shirt with black bottoms, leggings and a red/purple hat.

"Yuki! You look like a girl!"

The tall man got up and walled over to the boy. "Momiji, you know you shouldn't go off by yourself. Yuki, Kyo, I see your both looking well."

Yuki's eyes dilated. "Hatori!"

I then heard alot of fan girls screaming and asking alot of questions and going around them.

Momiji took of his hat and introduced himself and Hatori. "Hi there! I'm Momiji Sohma! And the guy with me is Hatori Sohma, and yeah we're two of Yuki and Kyo's relatives."

My guess with their crazy appearances that they most be part of the zodiac. Hatori then put a, um, what's it called it? A thing that you can hear others heartbeats. Yeah I forgot what it was called, I don't go to the doctors alot!

"Take a deep breath."

I heard Kyo talking about Hatori being a doctor. "Couldn't we have found a better time for this?"

"We did, you had an appointment, you know better than to skip your monthly checkup."

Tohru then walked over there and asked why he needs checkup and Hatori explained that Yuki used to have alot of asthma attacks but, he's growing out of them.

He then got up and looked at Tohru. "I'm assuming your Tohru Honda."

Tohru smiled. "Yes indeed."

"I didn't expect you to be such a ordinary girl."

Yuki looked pretty taken back by it. "Hatori!"

A girl screamed and I looked back to see Momiji on the stand and Kyo pulling him. I walked over there to try and calm Kyo down. Momiji's eyes fell on me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kana." I didn't tell him I was Tohru's sister for my own reasons. Kyo then hit Momiji on the head. And brought him to the other side of the room. I followed.

"Ah! somebody! Kyo hit me!"

Tohru came by to see if anything was the matter. Momiji's eyes then lit up. "Ah! Your Tohru! Tohru Honda! Did I get it right?"

"That's me!"

"Now me! Guess who I am!"

"Your Momiji."

"Ah! You remembered my name! Indo happy! Tohru lets be friends!"

She nodded. "Sure!" and I heard Kyo grunt. I looked back ay him but said nothing. Then turned my focus to Momiji and Tohru.

"Hey Tohru! So you already know about the whole Zodiac thing, right?

"Uh, right!"

Momiji beamed. I had a felling that he was going to hug her so I ran over just in time to heard him say. "Yay! That means I can hug you!"

Kyo caught him in time and I went in front of Tohru. "Hold it Lover boy! Tohru does mind if I transform in front of her! Do you Tohru!"

I covered her mouth and answered for her. "Even if she doesn't I do!"

Momiji looked down at me. "Does that mean you know about it too!"

I nodded. Next thing you know Momiji got out of his grasps and jumps on top of me.

"POFF!" Myself and Momiji transformed.

Then a boy and Uo came inside. "What's the matter!"

I looked up to see that Momiji and myself on top of Tohru.

"Hey what's with the rabbit?" and "Where'd Momiji go?"

'This is bad!'

"could it be any weirder than me? Its freakish, a boy in a dress." j felt so bad for Yuki. I then felt Hatori pick me and saw Tohru run outside with Momiji.

Time skip All in clothes~

Everyone was on the roof and I was still in Hatori's arms. Everyone was yelling at Momiji telling him to be more careful and he did something terrible. Momiji was still a rabbit.

Kyo then turned to me. "And you, why did you transform?"

I glared at him. "Because of Momiji! Don't go yelling at me!"

"Well I sure am! You stupid, idiot!"

I couldn't take it anymore so I got out of Hatori's arms and transformed back and slapped Kyo on the face.

"Don't go yelling at me like I did something, you could have stopped Momiji, but no! You got embarrassed! You stupid Cat!"

Kyo punched me and I fell back hard on the ground. "Your the one who transformed you idiot, ita not my fault I have feelings!"

Yuki then smacks Kyo. "Don't hit a girl you idiot!" he then walked over to me and gave me a hand up. I was still off balance because of the impact and my hands were bleeding but I could still manage.

Yuki then looked at Hatori. "Can you help her Hatori?"

"Yes, but Yuki, Kyo please stand there for a minute. And Yuki bring the girl."

We all moved with Yuki putting me down and holding my chest so I don't fall.

"I want you three to give me a simple answer to this question. What is the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Z." and there was a flash of light and Hatori took a picture.

"Akito wanted me to take a picture of you while I was here. And he wanted to know what the girl looked like." he then walked over casually and picked me up and went down the stairs to the nurse.

Momiji left us alone while Hatori tended to my wounds. "you should have never started a fight with Kyo."

I looked down. "I'm sorry..."

He looked at me in my eyes. "What's your name?"

"My name is... Kana Katsuragi. I'm Tohru's younger sister."

He looked at me a little shocked but turned back into his emotionless face. "You look nothing like her."

"my hair was dyed."

"Why?"

"..."

He sighed and got up. "Its alright you don't have to tell me. I need to call your sister."

"Tohru Honda of class 1-D, Tohru Honda of class 1-D, please come to the first floor conference room now." it keeps on repeating that and Hatori come back smoking. 'Wait he's a doctor? Why is he smoking?'

A little white later, Tohru appears. "Excuse me."

"I apologize for having to page you like that. But what with Kyo and Yuki around it didn't seem you and I could have a chance to speak properly."

All of Tohru's hair floated up and she looked really nervous. Hatori then gave Tohru a piece of paper.

"Right to the point then, this is the address to the Sohma Estate, I want you to come by on your next day off."

'Why?'

"I believe you and I have every important matters to discuss, and it goes without saying that, you are not allowed to speak of our meeting to Yuki and thee others,nor are you aloud to refuse my request. Am I belong clear?"

Tohru looked like she was going crazy. "o-ok"

Momiji then popped out of No where. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on you and I'll keep the other one on Hari. So you should come over!"

"I didn't know you where here."

"Momiji." Hatori said.

"Hey I'd be scared to be with a creepy guy like you, so your going to come right Tohru?"

I cleared my throat. "What about me?"

They all looked back at me. "Your coming too, right Kana?"

"Y-"

Hatori cut me off though. "She has to come becusee she's a member of the Zodiac as well. Also, Akito needs to speak with her while Tohru Speaks to me."

Momiji flinched. "A-Akito?!"

Tohru looked back. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing."

I looked back at him. "Why?"

"Your a member of the Zodiac and plus you have a injury. Checkups are necessary."

I nodded. "I understand. Tohru can you pick me up? And good bye Hatori and Momiji it was nice to meet you."

Tohru then nodded and picked me up. I cluched unto her neck and we left.


	9. Don't Cry, For the Snow Will Surely Melt

p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kana's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After Hatori, came me and Tohru both planned a day where we didn't have school and she didn't have work. So finally after a week myself and Tohru were finally able to go to the Sohma House. But when we got there it didn't look like a house. More like a small village, it was incredible. But I still kept my normal face. I looked over to Tohru and saw that she was completely overwhelmed by the Sohma Estate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I-it's so big." She said to herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well it is called an Estate for a reason Tohru." I said to her and she looked back at me shocked. I sweat dropped. 'She forgot I was even here, didn't she.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hi!" A voice called. We both looked up, well more like I did and Tohru started freaking out. It was Momiji, he was still wearing girl clothes but it suits him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""M-Momiji! I didn't see you there!" Tohru said exasperated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How did you get up there?" I asked him but he completely ignored me and said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're both right on time! Go ahead and let yourself in!" He then jumped down from the wall and Tohru opened the door. "Hope we're not intruding."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come in! Come in! Welcome to the House of Sohma!" Momiji said and showed us the building as if he was some kind of Host./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It seems even bigger on the inside." Tohru said and started looking around. There was a well and a lot of different old Japanese style buildings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why is it so quite?" I asked Momiji as we started walking to Hatori's house. He was dragging Tohru along like a rag doll and was talking to her A LOT. It made me feel like I wasn't even here. It was a bit depressing. And once again Momiji ignores me. I silently sighed as we walked to Hatori's house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After 5 minutes we were there. It was a medium sized room where there was a Desk and a chair with a woman's picture on it. Tohru sat down while I stood by the door and Momiji sat at the desk. Tohru kept on looking at the picture and she started getting nervous. I didn't understand why. After a while of her thinking she looked rather pale and but her hands on the floor. br /br /"Tohru? You don't look so good want Hatori to take a look at you? He is a doctor you know." Momiji said sweetly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No I'm alright everything's fine!" Tohru said and sat back up in her spot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I am a doctor yes, but my practice is devoted to the Sohma family and I should say Akito, in particular. He suffers frequent illnesses which acquires most of my time." Hatori contradicted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh I had no idea…" Tohru says sadly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""My time is valuable, right to the point then?" Hatori asked looking at Tohru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ah…. Sure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Even within the Sohma family itself, there are few who know our secret regarding the Zodiac. It is exceedingly rare that a complete outsider such like yourself should come to learn of it." Hatori said directing it to Tohru and not me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ordinary this would have been corrected at once. But those far Akito has made an exception in your case. You sister is apart of the Zodiac so there is no need for her to forget. Tell me, do you enjoy living there in Shigure's house?" Hatori asked Tohru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Y-yes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""All the more reason that you should leave. It would be best for you if you had nothing more to do with the Sohma's, leave Shigure's house and return to your own family. That's only reasonable is that not? Knowing Shigure I doubt he would ever say anything to you, there are many dark secrets within the House of Sohma. Life among us is not as pleasant as it seems to be. An evil shadow glooms over this family. That is the nature of our curse." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"There was a silent pause as we sucked in the new information./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Leave before you come to regret meeting the Sohma's."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Momiji got up and was about to say something until there was a knock at the door. Hatori said come in and an old lady came inside. She was wearing a kimono and had grey hair. "Akito wishes to speak with the girl."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hatori nodded his head and motioned me forward. Momiji flinched slightly and gave me a sympathetic look and I got up and followed the Old Lady to a room a couple of meters away from Hatori's room. The Old Lady soon left and I knocked on the door. There was a melancholic come in and I opened the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"In the room stood a person who looked somewhat like Yuki and was wearing a kimono. He has short black hair and grey eyes. He was relatively tall. I sat down and it was silent for a while until the person I guessed as Akito spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Did you know? It is said that when the God told the animals that there was going to be a banquet that there was more than one animal that was left out. But not like the Cat. The reason the other animal was late because it was trying to help out its friends. When the Rat told the Fox about what it was going to tell the Rat the Fox tried to persuade the Rat not to trick the Cat. The Rat lied and said that it wasn't going to trick the Cat. But when the Cat wasn't there at the banquet, the Fox told the God what it was going to do and the God agreed but warned the Fox that if it left it wouldn't be able to come back to the banquet, but the Fox still left and ran back to the Cat but not without some of the other animals following behind it. But even when the Fox got to the Cat the Cat started yelling at the Fox and the Fox fled. Never to be heard from again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After Akito finished talking he moved over to me and stared down at me. "That's the reason why the Fox isn't well known. After the Fox left the animals soon forgot about the Fox. Funny how after all these years the Fox finally appears. You must be Kana right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes." I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He smiled slightly and patted my head. "Shigure and Hatori told me a lot about you. Seems like you've got quite a temper on you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I nodded slowly and smiled a bit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He got up and I followed. "I just wanted to see what you looked like. You can leave now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I nodded my head and left the room. 'Wow that was tense.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ah! Kana! You're here too?!" A familiar voice said and I looked up and saw that Shigure was standing outside. He walked over to me. "How'd it go?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It was fine we just talked." I told him. He grabbed my hand and started running./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on Kana! Let's go find your sister!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""O-ok, wait how do you know she's here?" I asked him and he jut smiled and lead the way, still running. We found Momiji carrying drinks in him hand and he ran over to us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shigure! What are you doing here?" Momiji asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Just dropping by.." Shigure said. "Momiji are you going to Ha'ri's?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yep! I got some drinks for everyone!" He looked over and saw me. "Kana, how'd it go with Akito?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Everything's fine we just talked for a little bit and I left meeting Shigure here now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright you two lets go!' Shigure said and started walking and a couple of minutes later we saw Hatori and Tohru talking to each other. He was actually smiling. I smiled slightly. Shigure walked over with us right behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ah! Aloe and behold there they are!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Tohru stood up from shock. "Shigure?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, I've been looking for you. But imagine my surprise when I found a little lost bunny and fox instead."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Momiji! Kana! Oh I guess it wasn't déjà vu! You have drinks!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Momiji laughed slightly and gave Tohru one of the drinks while Shigure tossed me and Hatori one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sorry it took so long!" Momiji answered happily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I can't believe you were carrying them all by yourself." I said and saw Momiji didn't have a drink and was eyeing Shigure suspiciously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So what brings you here?" Hatori asked Shigure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I suddenly had this feeling that Tohru and Kana was here and needed a rescued. Call it a writers intuition if you will." Shigure answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's a lie." Me and Hatori said and Hatori finished by saying. "You can here to see the New Yea's decorations didn't you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Momiji moved over to sit by Tohru while I listened to Hatori and Shigure's conversation. Shigure smiled slightly and answered cheerfully. "Once again your genius and skepticism see right threw me, shameful."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ha!" Hatori said while opening his drink./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shigure looked over to Tohru and myself. "Oh Tohru, Kana have you asked Ha'ri what his Zodiac animal is?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I have a guess of what it is…" I whispered and Shigure smirked at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""One more word Shigure and the entire publishing industry will know every embarrassing think you've done since you were five." Hatori threatened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright my lips are sealed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It not like it's that hard to figure out…" Momiji said and Hatori called his name and he flinched and stopped talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I really don't see how it's anything you need to be embarrassed about"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Eh?" I and Shigure said and looked at Hatori./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hatori?" I called and he looked down at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What is it?" He questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you the Dragon?" Everyone stared at me shocked for a second. He nodded slightly and I smiled a bit. "That's nice to know, I'm born in the year of the Dragon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Eh? Kana you're born in the Year of the Dragon?" Momiji asked me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yep. So I guess I found out who's the dragon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hatori sighed slightly and smiled a bit and Shigure, myself and Tohru started walking after we were done. I ignored him and looked at Tohru to see that she stopped and she was looking in a different direction. I looked over in her direction to saw it was Akito. He made eye contact with me and left. "Shigure tell me, what is the Curse exactly. I mean am I doing something that I shouldn't be?" Tohru asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shigure smiled slightly."I wouldn't worry just be yourself. That's really all you need to know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"We started walking again and after 30 minutes we were finally home. "I'm home!" me and Shigure said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm here too! Sorry were so late." We walked into the living room and saw the Yuki and Kyo were both out cold under the kotatsu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I sweat dropped and looked at Shigure. "Why is it that they only stop arguing when there asleep?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He laughed lightly. "I don't know. It might be dangerous to wake them up. How about we leave them alone?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't forget to turn of the kotatsu, Shigure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After our little talk I walked upstairs and collapsed onto the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Another end to another stressful day."/span/p 


End file.
